With the popularization of touch tablet computers and constant increase in the function of the tablet computer, the user's requirement on displays becomes higher and higher, in particular in the field of games. The existing tablet computers only allow one image displayed on the panel to be viewed, and cannot enable a user to view different images in different directions. For example, when more than one person play chess or cards using the tablet computer, since different game players cannot see different pictures at the same time, they have to use multiple tablet computers to play the games. It cannot be realized that more than one person play games using one tablet computer.
To conclude, the existing prior art cannot achieve displaying different images in different directions at the same time.